


Love's Unkind (Redirect)

by ConsiderableLogicality, orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, M/M, Redirect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsiderableLogicality/pseuds/ConsiderableLogicality, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marvin has left his family.He thought he left that whole life behind. All that hurt. He thought he loved Whizzer so much that he'd never hurt him. He thought Whizzer wasn't like Trina.He was wrong. So very wrong.--------------Whizzer refused to be pushed around. He was his own person and not Marvins to dictate based on violence. But then again he didnt think Marvin had it in him to be violent.





	Love's Unkind (Redirect)

Yo I am co-writing a new fic, this time centered around Falsettos! It's super angsty, with occasional laughs, and just... Trust me it's amazing I swEAR! (Pls read we are desperate.)

Check it out!

http://archiveofourown.org/works/11827101


End file.
